


Spanks and wanks

by Newance



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bro/Dave - Freeform, M/M, Sex in later chapters, Stridercest - Freeform, dave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newance/pseuds/Newance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and bro work side by side running Bro's website. Dave does the modeling, and Bro does the rest. When a mysterious package arrives for the both of them from a fan, but Bro keeps it hidden from Dave, how will their close knit relationship morph?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spanks and wanks

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! This is my first stridercest I've ever written. I started writing this really late, so sorry for the short chapter!

He was hopeful, so very hopeful, and it hurt just for your eyes to meet his, afraid of the disappointment he might find. Although hidden behind shades, you could tell his eyes were wide with anxiety as you held the box in your hands. You had no idea what was in it, and neither did he, all you knew was it was from a fan of your site. 

You open the box slowly, peering inside as you do, and eyeing the little man bouncing on the balls of his feet. You see what's inside, you register what it is, and casually close the flaps.

"It's for me, Dave." you say stoically, and that little fucker nearly pouts. 

"but the box says its for the both of us."

"Dave. It's for me." No further argument was made.

You stood up, grasping the box and heading into the 'bedroom' which doubled as your office. You close the door, locking it, and slumped down in your computer chair, opening the box again. You gently pull out the items, the _toys_ that had been sent.

At the very bottom you found a letter, addressed to the both of you, and you tear it open.

- _Dear Dave and Bro,_

_I love your site, and modeling done. I would love to see these incorporated into future videos and pictures, and maybe, Bro, you could even pose with Dave for a few of them._

_Sincerely, a fan._

You gulp. 

It had been a few months since Dave had graduated high school and took up the part time position of model for your site after your other male model bailed. It had started as an innocent project.

Dave was helping you set up a new set, showing you the ropes on a new camera, and he posed for you, holding one of your many smuppets that littered the office. 

The shots were amazing, and you told him so. He laughed and joked about you uploading them to your site. So you did.

He didn't talk to you for a week after that, but the reception of your little bro was greater than any other models. You told him so. At first he was unsure, but he warmed up to the idea as soon as you dropped a fat stack of twenties on his head and told him it was his pay. 

You posted new photos nearly weekly, and even had a bit of _"brotherly bonding"_ you uploaded too. Nothing more than a bit of kissing here and there, but it was enough to get your viewers riled, and counter skyrocketing. 

You always made sure it was okay with Dave. In all honesty he seemed a bit over eager to plant one on you, but then again you were closer than the average siblings. 

You look at the toys again. Leather and cuffs, and a bright red plastic thing you think they hand picked for the ironic purpose of if all.

It was shaped like a giant sword. It made you chuckle. 

You undoubtedly would _not_ present the ideas to Dave, despite the urge in the pit of your stomach. The urge that made you sick to yourself, hate yourself. The urge that found your cock in hand in early morning hours, the more scandalous photos of your younger brother on your computer screen, and a leather belt clenched between your teeth to keep your noise down.

No. You most definitely wouldn't offer that option.    


End file.
